Harry P's Bakery
by sheababy
Summary: Harry ran away from the wizarding world three years after the war. He's now with Draco and own's his own bakery. What happens when his friends come a knockin? Read and find out! Kinda fluffy, surprise ending. Read and review please and thank you! 3


Harry potter woke up to a shudder. His boyfriend, the infamous Draco Malfoy was shaking him awake.

"Baby, you have to get up. It's five, you've got to get to work." He said, kissing the top of his head gently. Harry groaned slightly and pulled the covers back and swung his legs around. He got out of bed, and headed into the shower.

"I don't want to go to work either honey. It sucks, I know. But at least you get to bring home sweets. I get paperwork." Draco said, and he could hear harry chuckle from the shower. After the war, once the dust settled, and everything went somewhat back to normal, harry disappeared. Not telling a soul where he went. He got a flat in Muggle London, and bought a bakery. He was extremely happy until one day. Draco showed up in his shop, right before he closed and locked the door.

"where the hell have you been? You do realize everyone's been worried sick about you. You just up and left." He said, his hand on his hip, soaking wet. It had been storming outside that day. Draco's hair was soaked, his beautiful blonde hair in his face. Harry put down his icing, and walked over to him.

"I couldn't do it… I just…" he muttered, hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Draco brought him into a hug and held him for what seemed like ages. Harry explained why he left, and what he had been doing over the past two years. Once he finished, he looked into Draco's gray eyes.

"What are you doing here Draco?" he asked quietly.

"Looking for you of course. I… I felt like something in my life was missing. And it took me almost three years to figure out that it was you. I… I love you harry" he said, and he pressed his soft lips to harry's. After that, everything was golden. Draco came and saw him every afternoon when he got off work. They shared a cup of coffee, and talked about their days. Harry made Draco try his sweets, which Draco absolutely loved. After 6 months of seeing each other every day, harry asked Draco to move in with him. Draco remembered that day clearly. They were sharing a piece of vanilla ice cream cake with a strawberry icing with a strawberry on top.

"This is delicious. I don't know how you make cakes like this" Draco said and harry grinned.

"Move in with me" harry said suddently and Draco choked on his piece of cake.

"Pardon?" he asked, his eyes widening. Harry said it a lot quiter this time.

"Move in with me" he said, and Draco just sat there.

"You practically live at my flat anyway! In the last month, how many times have you floo'ed into work using my fire place?" harry asked and Draco smirked.

"25 out of 31 days" he said, and harry smiled.

"we have been together for six months. I want you to move in with me, so we can be an actual couple." He said, and Draco smiled. He took harry's hand in his, and nodded.

"Ok. I'll move in with you. How about this weekend?" he said, and harry nodded, going to kiss his boyfriends cheek.

Once harry got out of the shower, Draco hopped in and showered quickly. Harry made them both coffee and a quick batch of scrambled eggs. Not only could he bake, but he could also cook like no body's business. Draco once told him he put his old house elves to shame with the way everything tasted. Their flat always smelled like heaven.

When Draco made his way into the kitchen, harry gave him his plate, and they ate standing up.

"Do you want me to bring you anything home?" harry asked, and Draco grinned at him.

"Maybe fudge brownies. I swear, if it wasn't for our high metabolism, we'd be huge" he said, and harry laughed. Draco kissed harry softly on the lips, grabbed his wand and brief case and made his way his way to the fire place.

"I'm going to try and get off early. Try being the operative word. I love you" he said, and harry smiled.

"I love you too." He said, and Draco left. Harry made sure the front door was locked and he turned off all the lights and grabbed his keys before apperating in front of his shop. He unlocked the door and went inside. He went into the kitchen, grabbed his apron, and got to work. He had two birthday cakes to make, plus the normal stuff. Brownies, doughnuts, puddings, cookies and his amazing cupcakes.

Once it reached seven, he turned the sign in the window, and unlocked the door. He had his usual morning customers. The mum with two twins that came in twice a week as long as her children behaved themselves during the week. The elderly couple who fell in love with harry's Banana pudding. He made sure it was ready for them every Wednesday. The local business men, who came in for a dozen doughnuts for their weekly business meeting. And the little school age children who he gave free miniature cookies to on their way to school. Once the morning crowd left, he started making his first cake. This was for a little boy who was turning three. His mother wanted something with dinosaurs. He made a multi layer chocolate cake with ice cream frosting and green fondent on the outside. He made some edible palm trees, and miniature dinosaurs to go on the top, and used green frosting for the edges.

The next cake was for a young lady, who had turned 16. He asked her what her favorite color was, and she responded with pink. So harry made a white chocolate multi layer cake and forsted it with strawberry frosting. He made an edible crown with her name on the front of it. He used edible sprinkles to decorate the other layers. Luckily, he finished the cakes before the lunch rush. Those were always adults who had needed an afternoon pick me up, or just something to go with their lunch. After the lunch rush, he went back into the kitchen to make Draco his favorite brownie. Dark chocolate with almonds. He heard the door 'ding'.

"I'm in the back, I'll be with you in a second." He called.

"It's cute Ron! Just because it's a muggle shop doesn't mean anything." He heard, and dropped what he was doing and went into the front.

"Hi, welcome to Harry P's Bakery. How can I help you?" he asked, and the couple stared at him.

"Harry?" they asked together and he grimaced.

"Hey" he said, trying not to look them in the eye.

"What the hell happened to you! You ran off without a word to anyone!" Ron exclaimed staring at him.

"It's hard to explain. I just… I couldn't take it you guys! I defeated Voldemort, and everything was fine. But after a few months, I couldn't deal with everyone. So I left. I moved to muggle London, started this place, and I've been doing really well" he said. The door opened again, and it was Jolene and her son James.

"Hello Mr. potter! Were here for James's cake" she said, smiling at him.

"I'll bring it right out for you." He said, going into the back and bringing out his cake.

"That's awesome! Can I eat da dinosaurs?" James asked and harry grinned.

"You sure can. Would you like a cookie for the way home?" he asked, and James grinned.

"Yeah! You're the best Mr. harry!" said, and harry smiled at James and his mother.

"That's what they tell me." He said, going to get him a miniature chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you Mr. potter. It truly looks amazing" she said, and they took their cake and made their way to their car. He smiled at them as the left, and looked over at Ron and Hermione. They looked a little confused. Before they had a chance to talk, Jasmine came in with her mother.

"Were here for my cake" she said, smiling at him.

"Your going to love it" he said, going into the back and bringing it out.

"Oh my god! It's so cute! Thank you so much Mr. Harry! You have no idea, this is going to match my whole party" she said.

"Would you like a cookie for the way home?" he asked, and she blushed a little and her mother smirked.

"Just because your 16, doesn't mean you can't have a cookie" he said, and he gave her one.

"Thank you" her mother said, as they left the shop.

"Harry, love, You wouldn't believe what happened today" Draco said, apperating into the kitchen and walking to the front desk.

"Oh…" he said, and Ron and Hermione's eyes were huge.

"Hi love." He said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and putting a bit of flour on his nose. Draco chuckled and kissed his lips lightly. They looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked like he wanted to explode, but Hermione was beaming.

"Tell you guys what. I've still got three hours here, so if you want to come back, we can talk about everything" harry said, and Hermione nodded, pulling Ron outside. Harry sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"I didn't think they'd find me. I didn't think anyone would find me, us" he said, going back into the kitchen. He put Draco's pan of brownies into the oven and let them cook for 20 minutes. Draco grabbed an apron and went to the front to help the dinner customers. Once it was six, they closed up shop, and Ron and Hermione made their way back. Harry brought out cupcakes, Draco's special brownies, and single serving pudding cups.

"So, where to start… I suppose when you last saw me. Right, well. I was sitting in the park. I know it's sounds strange, but it's true. And I came out to myself. I said "I'm gay." And this just added to the many stresses that I had at the time. I wasn't happy at my job as a auror. I was tired of chasing bad guys. I just wanted peace and quite. So I left. I moved all my things, and I got a flat in London and I found this place. I had practiced cooking and baking on my days off, and at night. Over three years before I disappeared, I learned to make the perfect brownies and cupcakes and I found that this is what I loved to do. I love to cook, and I love to bake, and I love to make people happy. Cakes and cookies and sweets make people happy. And Draco makes me happy" he said, holding his boyfriends hand.

"That still doesn't explain this" Ron said, looking very grumpy.

"Try the cupcake Ron. Maybe then you won't be such a sour puss. Yes, the story behind my shop. Once I moved, I realized I needed a source of income. This little shop was for rent so I got it. It had everything I needed and I got to work. Now, it's kinda famous. Everyone comes in here to get their baked goods. Birthday cakes, wedding cakes, office party's. I've had a divorce cake once, and a funeral cake. That was interesting" harry said, and Draco chuckled.

"You came home with black everywhere. I still remember that, I thought you got attacked or something. But then I kissed you and tasted dark chocolate and I hit you over the head for scaring me so bad" Draco said, and harry grinned.

"You over reacted. However, the make up sex was fantastic" harry said, and Draco blushed.

"OI! Were still here ya know!" Ron said, and they both smiled.

"I suppose you'll want to hear about how we got together. Draco came into the shop while I was doing clean up, and asked where I had run off to. Truth be told, I was getting a little home sick. But then this blonde minx shows up, and everything became perfect. You make my life perfect." He said, squeezing his hand, and Draco kissed his cheek.

"Anyways, about six months later he moved in with me and it's been… what, six months?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"We've been together for almost a year now. I never thought I'd say it, but this is the happiest ive been in my entire life." Draco said, and they heard Ron gag.

"Weasely, you do not have to stay!" Draco shouted.

"I'm sorry! You never sent one message! Anything, and you expect us to be happy! For everything to be ok. It's not ok." he said, and Hermione stopped him.

"It's ok with me. I see how happy you two are. That's what important. Ron, you can go. I'll meet you at home" she said, and dissaperated.

"I'm sorry for the way he's acting. You know Ron he can over react a bit. I'll go and talk to him. By the way, the cupcakes are to die for" she said, and harry grinned. She dissaperated and harry and Draco cleaned up and went home. When they got home, there was a white cake, with black letters.

"Did you do this?" harry asked, and Draco just stood there. Harry looked at the cake. It said, in black letters 'will you marry me?" harry spun around and Draco was on one knee, with a ring.

"Will you?" he asked, and harry gasped.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, kissing Draco with all he had in him. Draco put the ring on his finger and harry carried him into their bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and lay down with Draco on their bed.

"Best day ever" he whispered, as they made slow, passionate love to each other. 'definatly best day ever' he thought to himself.

_this is something quick and easy I wrote. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! Thank you!_

_Erin_


End file.
